googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Googology Wiki talk:One to Infinity errata
So you're saying that now he can't make any claims or even guesses about BEAF and should just agree to accept that it's "undefined" and do nothing about it? If so, then I beg to differ, as I still find that people should still be allowed to vary their views on BEAF and stuff. I may be an old-timer, but still. —Comment by Cookiefonster (talk • ), moved from the corresponding page :The problem here is that it's being used in a way that not even Bowers discussed. No justification is given for the use of & in the context of the Veblen function, let alone a definition of any sort. it's vel 01:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I get what you're saying now. Cookiefonster (talk) 01:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Even if I were to agree with your views on "being able to estimate googological functions" even when they aren't well-defined, I would still draw the limit at ill-defined ordinal notations. This is set theory and formal logic we're talking about. Ordinals don't fuck around with that estimation shit. it's vel 02:00, October 21, 2014 (UTC) 0 isn't infinitely small? How so? In his idea of small vs large numbers (>1 is large, 0<1 is small), 0 is infinitely small, which is clearly what he means. :I think that it is a bit correct, beacause he mentioned that the small numbers are the reciprocals of the large, and 0 can be seen as 1/infinity. Wythagoras (talk) 14:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Term "infinitely small" is usually reserved to mean infinitesimal values, which by their definition aren't zero. This was my motivation to this correction. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :: i think it's fine though because the technicality doesn't mislead people much Cookiefonster (talk) 15:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::If people agree that it's fine, I can live with that. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) categorizing mistakes? Wyth seems to not be totally sure if spelling errors should be included, so I think the errata should be divided into sections: 1. Factual errors (e.g. a googol is 1 followed by a million zeros) 2. Calculation errors (e.g. 3^^3 = 3^3^3 = 27^3 = 19,683) 3. Spelling errors (e.g. 10^100 is called google) 4. Time errors (e.g. the founder of the wiki is called FB100Z 5. Other (if needed) thoughts? Cookiefonster (talk) 14:33, October 21, 2014 (UTC) What should be included? The two mistakes I found, aren't really helpful for the readers, so they may be useless.... Wythagoras (talk) 14:44, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Spelling or formatting errors aren't worth inclusion unless he's misspelling, say, a definition of a term. it's vel 14:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC) also... "negative numbers only get smaller" well, depends what you mean by "small". he CLEARLY means "close to 0" by small, which is a completely sound interpretation of small. i propose to remove that error. Cookiefonster (talk) 15:08, October 21, 2014 (UTC)